


【牙渡】大保健.avi

by rowlet777



Series: 不动脑子的pwp合集 [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777
Summary: @桶嫂giagia 的点梗，36-37集还没掉马前小渡逆雷普太牙哥。皮套车，有流血场面。黄黑站式概括：在 废 弃 古 堡 攫 取 友 人 的 精 液
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga
Series: 不动脑子的pwp合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【牙渡】大保健.avi

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是37集小渡拔撸撸剑失败暴走痛打三小妈。太牙哥丢下被老鼠翻盖追杀的老婆之一结果遇到了没有抑制器的老婆之二……  
> 可能和实际点梗有出入，但总之就先这样写出来了（

“突然出现了魔剑Zanvat的波动…这把剑已经遗失了多年，但毕竟是先代王的所有物，”登太牙沉思着。“所以我必须要回收它，据说那把剑太过强大，甚至会让失格的所有者神志丧失。”

他顺着魔力的踪迹溯源，却意外的看到了已经废弃多年的德兰古堡，虽然这也是王室的所有物，但在很久以前，就只有几个异族余孽被封印在城堡中，太牙暂且没有分出闲心去料理他们。但他们是绝不会足够驾驭Zanvat的力量的。

砰的一声，紫色的人造魔物被打翻，挣扎片刻后便化作了紫色的棋子。太牙赶到现场时，三名异族都已经被打倒，不得不临时保持被封印的状态压制伤势。激战扬起了阵阵烟尘，太牙伸手挥去，一个华丽的身影立在大厅正中，盔甲上流动着黄金的光色，在幽暗的室内也不掩其夺目。带有着水晶折射光泽的长剑垂在他的脚边，暗暗地闪耀着不详的光芒。

“kiva…”太牙轻声说道。“果然是你在给我添麻烦啊。”

kiva对他的话语置若罔闻，他好像没有注意到尚未变身的太牙。太牙敲了个响指，人工蛇魔物应声而来，他刚抽出蛇笛，忽然那立在原地的骑士动了动，剑尖一划，斩断了正要飞到太牙身边的sagarc。

被劈开的人工魔物稍加修养便可恢复，但太牙大吃一惊，他并未料到kiva会突然出手，他刚刚解开手套，准备化为原本的fangire形态迎敌，就被kiva一扫，斜飞撞在了倒塌的半片墙壁上，手中的蛇笛也甩到了一旁。

看到了落在地上的棋子，再加上和平时行动大相径庭的kiva，太牙推测kiva大概遭到了魔剑的反噬——可还没等他想到如何趁机夺回魔剑，kiva就将Zanvat一把刺下，将他的左手钉在了地板上。剧痛让太牙惨叫一声，本来用于变身的力量无法凝聚到手心，只得任由kiva宰割。

金色的魔甲跪在他身上，膝盖紧紧地抵住了他的前胸，太牙被他扼住了喉咙，缺氧的感觉逐渐浮现上来，魔甲状似傲慢地俯视着他，可太牙直觉kiva似乎并没有在看着什么。他只是依靠本能行动罢了。

kiva的手指松动了一些，让他恢复了呼吸，但太牙并没有劫后余生之感，相反，他嗅到了更加危险的预感，kiva正在他身上寻找着什么，太牙忽然明白了——他要的是自己的生命力。用于压制住凶暴的Zanvat，找回自我。

冲天的怒火让太牙的瞳孔都烧成了紫色——他竟敢肖想皇族高贵的力量！被钉穿的左手冒出了黑色的雾气，他几乎要不顾伤口，强行驱动力量去狙杀kiva，但kiva接下来的举动出乎太牙的意料。

他并没有放出猎食的牙齿，而是将尖锐的爪尖一路划到太牙的腰腹间，拉链被轻轻解开，冰冷的金属隔着内裤贴在了太牙沉睡的性具上，把他吓了一跳。kiva似乎想要挑逗他，太牙想推开他，却被盔甲上闪闪发光的金刺抵住了要害，叛乱的盔甲并没有伤害他，只要他不随意乱动。可太牙的额头随着kiva不得要领的逗弄突突直跳，他究竟想要干什么？难道……

——kiva没有吸命牙，但这是所有fangire都必须具备的生存器官，倘若没有牙齿吸取生命力，难道他不是纯粹的fangire？可他又本能的找到了另一种夺取生命力的方式，那么的卑劣和下流，就和他平时采取的战斗方法一样……太牙的嘴角浮现出一丝冷笑，他不再慌张，而是换了一种方式，鄙夷地睨视着kiva抚摸自己的努力，他甚至放松身体任由欲望被kiva唤醒。

如果想要用这种方式来征服fangire王，那可实在太愚蠢了。太牙自由的右手悄悄抬起，从披风的缝隙中钻过，贴在了革制的腰铠上，kiva先是一惊，但发现太牙并没有攻击的意思，而居然开始摩挲自己的后腰，便安下心来，专心挑逗太牙。不多时，白色的布料上就晕开水渍，被其下的器官顶出巨大的隆起，金色的爪尖轻轻一划，太牙的肉刃便立在两人面前，淡红色的头部高高昂起，像毒蛇的信子对着kiva，整条茎身威慑力十足，可太牙面上依然云淡风轻，任谁也想不到这一根又硬又粗的阴茎正挑在他的腹上，下一秒就可能凿进某个肉洞里。

kiva的身体稍稍前倾，他抬起后腰，径直往太牙的阴茎上坐去，太牙只觉得一团柔软湿腻的肉贴在了顶端，但很快因为使力不对，又错开到了一边，kiva又试了几次，但龟头总是从那团肉旁边划过，kiva只好撩开披风，紧盯着两人将要相交的位置，扶着那根阴茎一点点往里塞。

太牙眯起了眼睛，kiva的臀部皮甲上开了一处裂缝，黑色的皮革间的后穴露了出来，洞口湿淋淋的，略深色的褶皱紧闭着，顶在了太牙的阴茎上时，粉红色的嫩肉被从内部撑开，像是少女娇嫩的嘴唇。kiva蹲坐在那根肉柱上，扶着底部，身子一点点往下沉，太牙只觉得被一团松软紧密的嫩肉缠住，就像插进了一只熟透的水蜜桃，火热非凡，不知名的液体顺着肉柱从魔甲的体内流出，而这居然是一只本不该用来交媾的肛穴的触感。

“……是魔力不足造成的身体机能紊乱呢？还是，你本身就是个淫乱的怪物……”

kiva并没有理会太牙的低声自语，他终于将身子沉到了最下面，整根吃下了太牙的阴茎，即使是动情到了极致，把那根又粗壮又冰冷的蛇刃放进体内也不是什么容易的事情，他尝试了几次后，开始上下起伏，套弄起了阴茎，不断有润滑的淫液从两人的交合处挤出，像是一朵肉花流下了蜜汁。他的屁股本就非常丰满，此时中间插着一根肉棒，恰到好处，仿佛生来就该在穴里插着什么，汁水浸透了附近的皮革，油光发亮，淫猥非常。

太牙闷哼一声，与他正面相向的敌人散发着一种难以言说的妖异，仿佛与自己交媾的是一只有着华彩金色羽鳞的野兽，但即便如此，下身传来的销魂吮吸感也让他难以自持，甚至不得捏紧左手扯动伤口来分散kiva的魅惑。他和kiva四目相对，殷红的宝石遮住了kiva的真容，反倒是太牙在映出的倒影里看到了神色恍惚的自己——仿佛真的沉迷于那只多汁柔媚的蜜穴。太牙心中一凛，咬紧牙关，逼迫自己从kiva的主动套弄中分神，他的右手狠狠地揉捏了kiva的腰臀几下，在身上的魔甲情不自禁向后仰倒时，强忍着从肉棒上传来连绵不断地震颤感，将手悄悄移向了Jacorder甩出去的方向。

在kiva又一次重重坐下时，太牙感觉到了下腹强烈的射精感。察觉到了他身体的颤动，kiva的肉壁立刻收紧，像是要把整根肉棒含化在自己体内。他对精液和魔力的深重渴望如同带有甜腥的气味，从妖异的魔甲身上飘出，太牙甚至有了一股把kiva拥在怀里细细抚摸的冲动，他的腰杆迎合着往上一挺，将金色的骑士渴盼已久的精液送进了他的肠道深处，冰冷的黏液浇在滚热的肉壁上，涌起接连不断的快感，在方才的媾和中几乎没有发出声音的kiva此时也忍不住吐出一声高昂的淫叫，肉穴淫汁四溢，显然是十分满足。他再无力气撑住身子，就着紧密贴合的动作跪在了太牙的腿上，双手撑地，尖锐的指爪刮在地面发出粗粝的刺响，就连盔甲上那些寒光森然的利刺，仿佛都软化下来，随着kiva的喘息也变得无害起来。

……似乎刚才发生了很奇怪的事情。红渡昏昏沉沉地想着，在拔出了长剑Zanvat之后，他就处于一种意识恍惚，神识错乱的状态，他好像甩开了把他叫来城堡里的三个奇怪的家伙，接着变身为kiva，彻底大闹起来。然后，好像是太牙来了……

太牙等待的就是kiva恍惚的时机，落在远处的鞭剑被魔力召唤滑动而来，太牙接住之后迅速将其化为红色的长鞭，卷住了kiva的脖颈，须臾闪电间，他就翻身把kiva压在了身下，形势逆转，拼命挣扎的变成了黄金的骑士。太牙用膝盖紧紧抵住kiva不断起伏的小腹，一边忍着痛慢慢把魔剑从手中拔出，大约是因为高潮后的恍惚，魔剑的威压减少了很多。他哪里知道这是魔甲中的小渡在恢复清醒后才压制住了Zanvat的嗜血之意。

太，太牙君？

小渡的脑中一片空白，惊恐地看着勒住自己命脉，用从未有过的冰冷嫌恶眼光瞪着自己的友人。太牙的颊上布满了夜空般幽匿的斑痕，眼睛也如同带有魔力的紫色水晶，充满了残忍的鬼魅魔性。他几乎以为自己在做噩梦，更可怕的是自己体内传来的粘腻感和破碎的记忆。

为什么会不受控制的袭击太牙君……被他看到了这幅样子，无论如何也解释不清楚了吧，自己还做了那种、那种…只能和恋人做的事情……明明自己喜欢的人是深央小姐，而且太牙君也一样……可是为什么会……以后再也没有办法和太牙君维持友情了吧……

和心头的绞痛比起来，小渡喉咙间的苦楚根本微不足道。但随着另一股魔力压制了kiva铠甲原有的力量，小渡后知后觉的意识到，自己明明已经变身，为什么却不能挣脱太牙的压制，还有那奇异的斑纹……

太牙抬着滴血的左手，按在了kiva胸铠上碧绿的魔石上，很快小渡便四肢瘫软，无力反抗，这时他才抬起手来。一道深深的贯穿伤横亘在太牙的手心，另有一个漆黑的纹身，也有半块被伤口分割开，青色的血滴几乎已经不再流出，干涸在雪白的袖口上。

难道太牙君…太牙君是fangire？！

小渡的头脑已经完全混乱，理不清两人之间到底发生了什么，见已压制住了kiva的魔力，太牙甩了甩手，收回了捆扎着kiva的鞭梢，居高临下地俯瞰着他。金色的魔甲完全丧失了方才凶猛如野兽般的气息，瑟缩在自己的披风间，毫无反抗之力。想起刚刚的事情，太牙冷哼一声，一脚踩在了kiva的两腿间，毫不留情地碾压着那个还在淌水的肉穴。

这么放荡的屁股，说不定早就被玩坏了呢——太牙眼中尽是鄙夷，剧痛和强烈的刺激感让小渡曲起了身子，刻意忍耐才没有哀叫出来，因为渴求魔力，自己的身体突然变成了奇怪的东西，他生怕太牙看出异常，便只是发抖，不敢开口说一个字。太牙奇异地看着他的反应，又不求饶，又不挣扎，他反而生出了更强的探究之意。

“还不想求饶？那么，我就像你刚才对我那样回敬你了。”

太牙驱使Jacorder重新亮起光芒，但没有放出前端的光刃，他将鞭柄凸起的一端抵住了kiva的后穴，粗暴的捅入kiva体内，比起刑讯更像是泄愤，就算有留下的淫液润滑，也捅得他疼痛不已，几乎没有快感可言。

小渡的双腿奋力想要挣脱，却被死死地压住，坚硬的蛇笛捅开了他挤在一起的层层嫩肉，太牙轻轻转动手腕，那冰冷的圆头就在他体内滚了整整一周，精致的浮雕磨着他的肉，大有要撕烂娇嫩的肉壁之意。

他几乎咬碎自己的唇瓣，才让哭泣和哀求没有吐露出口。

“一直都不说话吗？”太牙露出一丝残酷的笑容。“没有关系，在你死前我能看到你的真面目就够了。”

又硬又长的鞭子不断进出着后穴，太牙的动作几乎要把他的肠壁捅碎，即便再怎样刻意压制，也仍有喘息和哭声不时泄露出来。可在鞭头戳弄到某个点时，金色的骑士忽然揪紧了身下的披风，一声痛中含喜的叹息急促地从面具下传出。在太牙有意连续大力刺激那处后，kiva就绷紧了身子，腰腹越抬越高，像是情不自禁地迎合严苛地责罚一般。他甚至忘记了自己被盔甲覆盖，用手甲勉力挡住面具，仿佛羞于被人看到自己被插弄的耻态。

“不行、不行了…好痛啊！住手！求你了、住手啊！”

小渡又痛又爽，迷乱的快感让他终于忍不住哭着哀求起来，但由于盔甲的魔力，太牙并没有辨出他的声音，而是更加愉悦地折磨起了被插得肿胀的肉穴。直到蛇笛抽出后穴时带出了血丝，他才皱起眉头，慢慢地用皱成一团的艳红披风擦拭干净鞭柄。

kiva被插得失魂落魄，漆黑的皮革间湿泞一片，后穴被捅成了一个合不拢的鲜红色孔洞，鲜血混合着浊液，丝丝缕缕的流出，看上去又凄惨又诱人，太牙的喉头间滚了滚，终于将视线移到了狰狞的面甲上。

——本来把他变作一个用来泄欲的淫具也不错，只可惜自己已经和深央订婚了。作为族内的心头大患，还是及早除掉他比较好。打定了主意后，太牙打了个响指，小渡只觉得包裹着自己的盔甲忽然一轻，仿佛就要消散而去，而太牙的手抓向了自己的脸，竟是准备掀开面具，查看他的真容。

“不要…太牙君…”

细细地哀求并没有落入太牙的耳中，他带着胜利者的微笑，摘下了正在重新封印的面甲，但笑意在看到kiva真容时忽然凝固了。

“……是你……？”

Fin.

(再写下去深央就要过来了场面完全失控）

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然很仓促但还是希望能在情人节的时候发出来，虽然这东西没办法当做甜蜜的贺文，但好歹数字+1


End file.
